Amprex
| elemental damage = 7.5 | crit chance = 50.0 | crit damage = 200 | punch through = | stat proc = 20.0 | conclave = 100 | polarities = none | notes = }} The Amprex is a Corpus rifle that is unlockable through the Energy Lab in the Dojo after researching the Dera. It can decimate entire groups of enemies by firing multiple electric shots that can chain between units. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics Advantages: *High rate of fire. *Modest reload speed. *Specializes in damage, making it effective against Robotic and Machine enemies. Electricity is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . *Lightning chains between enemies. *Multiple shots hits enemies in all directions. *Highest Critical Chance of Primary weapons alongside the Dread and the Synapse. *High status chance. *Unlike most Clan Tech weapons, a Forma is not required to craft it. Disadvantages: *Low base damage. *Poor ammo efficiency; expends ammo rapidly. *No polarities. *Limited range of ~25 meters. *Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *Requires Mastery Rank of 5 to craft. *Is a very expensive weapon to craft, as the blueprint costs 50,000 credits to replicate, as well as requiring 8 Fieldrons and 9,000 Ferrite to craft. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *This weapon's high critical chance and damage make it ideal for critical builds using Point Strike and Vital Sense. Hammer Shot also benefits the Amprex greatly, due to its high status chance to go along with the increased critical damage. *The Amprex' high rate-of-fire along with its low base damage make it highly ammo inefficient, consuming ammo at an alarming rate. It is recommended to use Rifle Ammo Mutation or Rifle Scavenger to ensure a steady supply of ammo. Alternatively, bring Team Ammo Restores to help replenish lost ammo. *Alloy Armor is highly resistant to electricity damage. To counteract this, consider pairing it with or damage to respectively create or damage. Notes *The Amprex fires a single beam of electricity at the aiming reticule like normal weapons, but also fires 4-5 additional electric shots that home in on nearby enemies, even those to the side and behind the user. *The Amprex seems to be able to hit the player that is using it but deals 0 damage, indicated by blue 0 damage increments Trivia *The derivative name of this weapon originated from Ampere, an electric value that associates with Voltage and Resistance, used to determine the electric charge (or number of electrons) on a circuit. This makes the Amprex one of the few Corpus weapons that does not follow the Corpus weapon naming convention; typically a Latin word with two syllables ending in an "a". *The weapon shares its similarities on its battery components with Tetra. *This is the third Primary weapon that deals purely damage, after the Lanka, and Synapse. *This is the second clan weapon that does'' not ''need a forma. Media AmprexCodex.png|Amprex in Codex AmprexColors.jpg|Demonstration of Amprex color customization 2014-04-23_00014.jpg|Frost standing at the end of the Amprex's beam length. Took approximately 4.5 forward rolls to reach him from this distance. Tenno Reinforcements - Amprex Warframe First Look AMPREX Rifle Update 13.1.0 Changes Overview A Gay Guy Reviews Amprex, The Shocker Warframe Amprex See also *Synapse, the Infested counterpart of this weapon. Category:Research Category:Corpus Category:Rifles Category:Electricity Damage Category:Primary Weapons